


To Passion, To Paradise, To Pain, To...

by Aelin_Lovelace



Category: Addams Family (TV 1964), Addams Family - All Media Types, The Addams Family (Movies)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:00:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26107609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aelin_Lovelace/pseuds/Aelin_Lovelace
Summary: Hades and Persephone decide to take a vacation from Olympian politics and drama, and spend some time in the human mortal world, taking the names of.... Gomez and Morticia Addams.This brought to you by late night conversations in Discord, which brought about the revelation that Hades and Persephone are totally the god/dess version of Gomez and Morticia Addams. Relationship goals anyone?Currently, this is a placeholder so interested folks can subscribe and receive update notifications. I do plan on writing this soon!
Relationships: Gomez Addams/Morticia Addams, Hades/Persephone, Hades/Persephone (Ancient Greek Religion & Lore)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21





	To Passion, To Paradise, To Pain, To...

" _POMEGRANATES_!" Hades roared as Persephone looked at him quizzically. 

"I was thinking _tonight_ , dear, but I suppose pomegranates are related, seeing as how they are directly responsible for my passionate suffering of perpetual and perverse pain in this phantasmagoric paradise that bears your name." Persephone's lips quirked into a wicked smile.''

(The drabble that started this:

Persephone, following a hard labor compared to goddesses: she shall be named Wednesday.

Hades: of course oh, my luscious amarantine, seedling that stole my soul, of course she shall be named what you desire but I must admit confusion. I beg pardon for my ignorance but why do you wish to name our daughter after a day of the week that was named in honor of Odin? Has he done something of particular note of late here?

Persephone (glaring): I'm in fucking labor and I can barely think for these human drugs. I want to remember my daughter is born on a Wednesday.

Hades( deciding wisely not to mention the existence of calendars, but still managing to rolling one on his diplomacy check): my beloved Eternal, it is a lovely name certainly, but... today is Monday--

Persephone: my dearest darling dense husband, when it is your turn to push something of this size out your tender bit, then you may dictate the day of the week. Today is Wednesday, and our daughter will be named Wednesday.

Hades (having figured out that sometimes discretion is the better part of valor and glances down at his phone): oh. It would seem I misunderstood this strange human technology and I am mistaken about the day. You are of course correct, my lovely flower of the light. Wednesday is a beautiful name and it shall forever remind us of this magical day. ( pause as both Persephone and Hades realize that he just rolled a one on his diplomacy check)

Persephone(screeching loud enough to Rattle windows): _**MAGICAL!?!?!?)**_


End file.
